Rosario Vampire: Under a Velvet Moon
by Ghost43843
Summary: This is a one-shot that I set within my Concerto of Shadows universe. It is a little fluffy in places, but I wanted to have a companion piece to point toward where this will be heading. It is recommended that Concerto of Shadows is read first, so it makes more sense. There is some language, but nothing too serious. So, it carries a K . Hope it is enjoyed. Please read and review!


_Author's Notes: Hello! I decided to go ahead and throw together a little one-shot for Moka and Tsukune set within the Concerto of Shadows universe that I am currently writing and fleshing out. It is set after the conclusion of the first story arc, and before the start of the second. While you don't have to have read the story that created this particular universe, it wouldn't hurt since it makes much more sense. A few cameos from some of the other characters will drop in, and there is just a little fluff and closeness shared between the pair. :) Oh, a small twist that I had introduced into my series is that when vampires select their mates, the male actually takes the female's last name. ;)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire, or any of the characters that are native to that universe. I only have claim on the ones I created for the series._

Rosario + Vampire: Under a Velvet Moon

Yokai Academy

Tsukune sat comfortably with his eyes closed in quiet contemplation under a shade tree. It wasn't often that it was so peaceful, so he figured now was a good time to take a breather. He found it so hard to believe just how much had happened to both himself and Moka during this school year. When the school year began, he found out that he was descended from the bloodline of the Progenitor of the entire vampire race! This also in the volatile mix included a death threat from a powerful vampire lord, whom wanted him dead purely because of whom he was. Of course, the icing on this particular cake was that now Moka and he were part of the Night Raven Council, something he hadn't known existed until a few scant months ago!

Tsukune sighed quietly as his mind continued on its current wanderings. All of his new abilities and position now within monster society was still quite strange to him. With everything that happened this year though, the thing that most surprised him was that he finally decided on the woman he wanted for the rest of his life. It seemed though he was the only one surprised by this this particular revelation. Especially since everyone else had figured it out long before he had! It was Moka, and it was finally clear to him now that it had always been her from the start. Her fast friendship and close bond with him helped him adjust to the monster world. Hell, even all the times she took his blood, she was always sweet and gentle with him. Despite all the times he fussed about it, it was still something intimate that he shared only with her.

"Well, as I live and breath! What brings you outside on this glorious day, Tsukune Akashiya?" A purring, melodious voice asked.

Tsukune smiled lightly and cracked his red eyes open ever so slightly. Moka stood just a few feet in front of him, her head cocked to the side with a wonderfully sexy smirk upon her lips. He now opened his eyes all the way and gazed up into her own green eyes. "Well, my beloved Moka Akashiya, I have waited patiently for a certain beautiful woman to appear." He grinned. "I guess this means my waiting is at an end then, hmmm?"

Moka crossed her arms, and narrowed her eyes playfully. "You would be saying your wait is over because I am here, right?" She purred seductively.

Tsukune sighed melodramatically and grinned, his fangs flashed in the weaker sunlight. "Well, I suppose that you will have to do. I don't happen so see any other women around here that match that description, are there?" He teased lightly.

"Oh! You!" Moka huffed loudly as she reached down and grabbed Tsukune's shirt. She yanked him up and onto his feet, and her green eyes bored into Tsukune's red ones. "If you think you can tease me-"

Tsukune cut her off as he lunged forward and captured Moka's lips into a passionate kiss. His arms wrapped around her middle, and drew her closer into his chest. Moka moaned lightly, and her own arms snaked their way around him. They continued the kiss for a few more seconds, before they parted slightly. His eyes gazed lovingly into Moka's. "Oh, Moka…" He whispered longingly.

Moka's cheeks held a light blush brought on by her lover's tenderness. "My Tsukune…" She purred lovingly.

"Gah! Come on you two! Either save it for somewhere else, or get a room!"

Tsukune and Moka's heads turned toward the voice, and they grinned sheepishly. Kurumu stood there with an annoyed look upon her face as she tapped her foot. She pointed to the new watch she had on her wrist. "If you two don't knock it off, we are going to be late for class!"

Tsukune and Moka let go of each other. Tsukune scratched the back of his head, his own Rosario dangled off the bracelet on his wrist. "Um, yeah, Kurumu. Sorry about that. Go on ahead, we will catch up."

Kurumu sighed loudly and shook her head. "Fine. Just don't be late, you know how Lady Sakura gets when you both are late to her class!"

Moka felt Tsukune's hand touch hers, and their fingers intertwined. They both watched as Kurumu's wings emerged from her back, and she took off toward the forest. They both watched her fly away with small smiles on their faces. Tsukune shook his head. "I am glad that Kurumu decided to still be our friend. I was worried she would leave when I chose you. Just like Mizore did."

Moka turned slightly, her eyes searched Tsukune's face. "You are not unhappy about your choice in me, are you, Tsukune?"

Tsukune looked startled. "Not at all, Moka. Why would you think something like that?"

Moka lightly squeezed his hand as she looked away. "I know that the two of you are still close, and I know that she still desires your heart, my Tsukune. This can't be easy for Kurumu." She turned back to him. "Or you."

Tsukune Akashiya smiled and shook his head. "I know her heart still desires me, but I love her as a good friend and sister. I am not ashamed of my decision, and I will defend it to the death, if need be." He took his other hand and caressed Moka's cheek. "You were worth every ounce of blood and sweat that was spilled, my beloved Moka. You have my heart, my soul," He grinned. "My blood…"

Moka took her free hand, and lightly flicked his nose. "You sure can kill a tender moment pretty quick, Tsukune Akashiya!"

Tsukune laughed and took her hand. He gave her another quick kiss. "We better move it, my Moka. I don't want to have to see that stern look of hers, or have another of her lectures."

Moka nodded. "Agreed, my Tsukune."

XXX

Yokai Academy Greenhouse

Tsukune and Moka opened the door to the Greenhouse that served as their botany class. They headed toward their seats, and noticed the clock that hung on the wall behind Lady Sakura's desk. They both sighed with heartfelt relief. They still had five minutes before the class started. They wouldn't have to worry about one of Lady Asaka's lectures on tardiness. Although, she now had turned around behind her desk, and watched as they came in and took their seats. She pulled her glasses down slightly on her nose, and her red tinted eyes narrowed slightly. "Cutting it a little close today, aren't we, hmmmm?"

The rest of their classmates turned and watched them, many of them had grins. A few even gave them thumbs up. Kurumu rolled her eyes and made kissy faces at them. They both had the good grace to blush at the unwanted attention. After a couple more seconds of 'the stare', Lady Sakura finally relented and grinned. She pushed her glasses back up onto the bridge of her nose. "When class is finished, I will need to see both of you, briefly. Nothing major, just wanted to talk with you about something outside of school."

Tsukune and Moka traded looks, and nodded their heads. It obviously had something to do with their, ah, extracurricular activities that were done outside of Yokai Academy. Likely, it was something to do with Council business. They both gulped and looked at each other again. Last time proved to be a very interesting affair, indeed.

XXX

Once the main part of the class had left, Moka and Tsukune had stayed in their seats. Surprisingly, Kurumu had stayed, too. This was most curious, but they figured there was a good reason for her to be here. With the final student out of the door, Lady Asaka shut the door, and latched it tight. She locked it, and turned around. She headed back toward her desk. The vampire then did something that none of her students expected. She actually sat on her desk, and crossed her arms. "I take it that I don't have to mention the reason why I needed to see you."

Tsukune and Moka shook their heads. "No, Lady Sakura. We know why we are here. It must have something to do with the Night Raven Council."

Kurumu arched an eyebrow. "Well, I know why they are here. What about me? I don't have anything to do with Council business!"

Lady Sakura smirked. "Ah, young Kurumu. So quick to speak, but so slow to listen. You do indeed have a vested interest in this, if you are willing to hear me out."

Kurumu cocked her head, her brows knitted together. "Um, okay, I'm listening."

Lady Sakura rolled her eyes. "That would be a first." She chuckled lightly. At Kurumu's eyes narrowing, the vampire raised a hand to forestall the potential tempest. "Teasing aside, Kurumu, this is something that we don't do very often. I need you to listen, and not say anything until I am finished." Puzzled, Kurumu nodded mutely.

"As you know, Tsukune and Moka were formally invited to replace and fill Lord and Lady Burnhart's seats on the Council. There is further work to be done on the restructuring of the Council, in light of the recent split." Lady Sakura arched an eyebrow. "Besides the seats within the Council, we are also down two Enforcers. I have one candidate I wished to speak to later, but I wanted to formally invite you to fill one of the two vacancies."

All three of the Yokai students blinked with surprise. Kurumu's jaw dropped. "Me?" She pointed to herself. "Why me?"

Lady Sakura shrugged and grinned. "Why not? You proved yourself in the battle at William's castle, and you are a capable young woman. I had spoken with the remaining Council members, and both Lord Canis and Lady Jeanne approved of you from the very beginning." Her smile faded and she looked away for a moment. "I think Luna would have appreciated the thought of another with the same caring heart and strength of will to stand in her place." She spoke quietly as her gaze returned back to the young succubus. "Besides, you are very close with Tsukune and Moka. It would be good to have another whom is honestly concerned for the well-being of both monsters and humans."

Kurumu still sat there and blinked a few times. Her? An Enforcer on the council? She glanced over at Tsukune and Moka, and they smiled warmly at her. Her brow arched. "I take it you both approve of this?"

Tsukune and Moka both nodded. Kurumu sighed loudly and dropped her head in defeat. "Wow, quite the pressure tactic! What would you have done if I had said no?"

Tsukune's eyes narrowed playfully. "You would have eventually surrendered to the Dread Pirate Roberts!"

Kurumu blinked in puzzlement. "Um, huh?"

Tsukune laughed and shook his head. "Nothing. Welcome aboard, Kurumu."

Lady Sakura sighed in relief. "Excellent. Now, it will not be a full-time placement yet, Kurumu." She looked at the succubus sternly for a moment. "You will still need to pass your classes and graduate before you will be brought into the Council permanently."

"Awww, come on, do I really have to?" Kurumu whined lightly.

Lady Sakura grinned. "Yup." She gestured toward Tsukune and Moka. "They sit on the Council, and they still have to finish, too. Which reminds me…" She glared lightly at Tsukune. "What is this I hear that you are having problems in math yet again? Ms. Kagome seemed quite interested in tutoring you again."

Tsukune paled and swallowed in nervousness. "Um, I did end up missing a lot class because of the problems, um, Lady Sakura. Er, Great-Great-Grandmother,"

Lady Sakura's eyes narrowed dangerously. "What did you call me, Tsukune?"

Tsukune gulped again and looked at Moka with pleading eyes for help. Moka grinned mischievously. "I think he called you Lady Sakura, then followed by Great-"

Moka's head jerked back in surprise as Lady Sakura's face was now just a few scant inches away from her own. Her eyes blazed and her lip was curled back, which exposed one of her fangs. "Are you sure you want to finish that sentence, Ms. Akashiya?"

It was Moka's turn to gulp. "Uh, no, Lady Sakura. I think, uh, that will do."

Lady Sakura's eye narrowed, then went back to normal. She headed toward the door and unlocked it. She turned around and headed back toward her desk. She waved her hand behind her. "Go on, scat! I have other things to do, and someone else to see later."

Both Moka and Tsukune heaved a great sigh of relief. One crisis was averted. Lady Sakura could be so touchy about her age! They stood up and joined Kurumu. They headed toward the door, and Tsukune pulled it open. He and Moka stepped over the threshold, and Kurumu reached behind her and grabbed the doorknob. "Sheesh. She sure is touchy about being old!"

Tsukune, Moka, and Kurumu jumped as a rather large fireball impacted against the spell-proof glass window of the greenhouse door just as it clicked shut. The three spun around and watched as it finally burned itself out. They gulped. Yup, Lady Sakura was definitely touchy about her age!

XXX

Yokai Academy

"Whew! That was too damn close!" Kurumu complained loudly once they left the confinement of the forest. "You would think that a vampire that had lived for over a thousand years would be used to a few age jokes by now!"

Tsukune shrugged and shook his head. "Even with my new abilities, my great-great-grandmother still scares the hell out of me at times."

The shadows had now grown long, since night rapidly approached. The moon was already up in the dusk-filled sky. It glared down at them as it was basked in the glow of red velvet. It was going to be a pretty night, and there was a small nip in the air. Moka nodded as she took Tsukune's hand. Their fingers intertwined immediately, and he smiled warmly as he looked at her. Without missing a beat, Kurumu yawned loudly. "Well, I have had enough excitement for the day. I am going to hit the sack early tonight." She smirked at the pair. "Don't make me do a Mizore and stalk the two of you. I have that authority now, you know."

Tsukune laughed and shook his head. Kurumu looked serious for a moment, and quickly went and kissed Tsukune on the cheek. She turned to Moka. "The better woman may have won this round, Moka. I don't ever want to hear you are treating Tsukune badly, Moka, or I will kick your ass!"

Moka blinked as Kurumu turned and left. Tsukune stood there shook his head. "My own personal Enforcer who watches every move we make. This is beautiful."

Moka rolled her eyes and huffed. "Don't give me that bullshit. You already know that Lady Haruna and Lady Dia already scrutinize everything we do already. One more won't make any difference."

Tsukune chuckled as he let go of Moka's hand and came up behind her. His arms encircled her middle, and he gently pulled her closer to him. "So, Ms. Akashiya, how do you want to spend the rest of the evening? Do you want to take a walk? Do you want to watch a pointless movie in the movie room?" He gently whispered into her ear.

Moka lightly shivered as she turned her head slightly. "Well, Mr. Akashiya, I do believe I already know how I want to spend the evening." She purred lightly.

Tsukune grinned. "Well, I don't think that will be a problem." He said as he gently hugged her to him. They both gently rocked a little back and forth as they just enjoyed this time of bliss under the watchful eye of the velvet moon above.


End file.
